


Big Brother

by Babyphd



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyphd/pseuds/Babyphd
Summary: In spite of Abbey's frustration with constant Secret Service supervision, sometimes it helps to have Big Brother around.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“You know what I miss most of all since we came to Washington?”

Jed looked at his wife over the rim of his reading glasses. “What did you say?”

Abbey got up from the overstuffed chair in the study and sat down next to Jed on the sofa. “I said, do you know what I miss most all since we came to Washington?”

He put down the report and looked into Abbey’s green eyes. “What do you miss most of all?”

“Spontaneity and privacy.”

“Huh?”

“Spontaneity. To have the ability to just pick up and do something on the spur of the moment. I mean if we want to go out and do something right now we would have to have our agents know all the details and they would have to clear the location and block traffic until our motorcade passed. Before you were President, we could decide to have a picnic on the spur of the moment. I would pack a picnic basket and we could take off to wherever the spirit moved us.”

“Well, hon…”

Abbey waved her hands. “I know. I know. Spontaneity and privacy are just two of the things we had to give up when you took office. You are the President and that severely limits our movements. With all the crazies out there, you can’t take the chance that someone would do you in.”

“You knew it would be this way, didn’t you? We talked about this before I decided to run.”

“I know. But at times it’s just so suffocating. We don’t even have much privacy here in our home. The agents stand outside of every door and then follow both of us everywhere when we’re out of a particular room. I’m surprised that they don’t ask to clear the bathroom every time you enter it.”

“It is for our own good. You can never tell what a crazy maid would do to one of us if she really wanted to.” Jed chuckled as that image played through his mind.

“Jed!” But Abbey joined in his laughter. She laid her head on his chest, never getting tired of listening to the heart of the man she loved so much. “I understand the need but I do miss the ease we used to move around in. And even though it will get a little better after you leave office, you’ll always have to have protection.”

Jed sighed. He knew how Abbey felt. There were times even he felt like the protection was suffocating. He reached up and stoked her hair. “We have to just deal with it. Ron and his men really try to stay in the background as much as they can. And certainly Rosslyn would teach us that no matter how much protection I have sometimes a crazy person will get through.”

“I wish you hadn’t brought that up. I don’t want to remember that horrible night at all.” Abbey’s eyes glistened, just remembering how close she had come to losing a daughter and her husband.

“All I’m saying is that no matter how much protection I have, sometimes the bad guys get through. So I think that Ron is doing a good job. You haven’t had to visit me in the hospital since then, have you?”

Abbey raised her head. “No.”

“Then let’s be thankful and support Ron’s efforts. He doesn’t need us fighting against him. He’s got enough to handle without us giving him trouble.”

“But still…”

“Abbey.” She could tell from his tone of voice that he was serious and the conversation was just about over. “We’ll have to tolerate it. It is for our own good. Do you understand me?”

Abbey nodded. “Yeah. But I don’t like it.”

“I understand. Now can I get back to my reading?”

Abbey stood. “Okay. But you’ll miss my spontaneity.”

“Huh?”

He watched in amazement as she slowly pulled her shirt off and reached back around to undo her bra. 

Jed smiled broadly as her breasts swung loose. 

Abbey pushed him flat and straddled his legs. “Can you be spontaneous?”

“Well, yeah. But the agents are just outside the door.”

Abbey grinned. “Then we’ll have to be quiet, won’t we?”

“Of course. Aren’t we always?” He threw the papers on the floor, followed by his reading glasses. “Don’t need these.” Looking at his wife’s bare chest he continued. “I like this kind of spontaneity.”

Any other words were cut off by deep kisses and hands stroking various body parts. There was no need for any further words as their bodies responded to each other’s actions.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ma’am, Agent Cooper is here to see you.”

Abbey looked up from the paperwork she was working on. “What did you say, Lillie Mays?”

“Agent Cooper is here to see you.”

“Well, send him in.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Abbey stood as Coop entered the office. “How can I help you? Is the President okay?”

“Yes, ma’am. He’s fine. He’s asked me to escort you to the car.”

“What? Where am I going?”

“Ma’am, I can’t tell you. Would you please follow me?”

Abbey shook her head. “No, not until you tell me what’s going on.”

“Ma’am, I can’t. Will you please follow me?”

“I’m not going anywhere. As you can see, I have a lot of work to do. And I’m especially not going anywhere when I have no idea where I’m going.” 

Coop silently sighed. He had told Ron that he really didn’t want to deal with the First Lady but an assignment was an assignment. And he would carry out his orders. “Ma’am, please come with me. The President has made a direct request for me to escort you.”

“Well, that may be so but I won’t go without him telling me so himself.” Abbey grabbed the phone and buzzed the West Wing. “Charlie, is Jed there?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Where is he?”

“I can’t say, ma’am.”

“When will he be back?”

“I can’t say, Ma’am.”

Abbey sighed. She knew that Charlie couldn’t tell her where Jed was. Probably some sort of National Security meeting. “Charlie, please have him call me when he can. It’s important.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Abbey hung up the phone and stared at the deputy head of the Presidential detail. “Where’s Marks? If I’m going anywhere, he should be here.”

“He knows, ma’am. He’s waiting in the car. I am here to escort you to the car.”

But the standoff continued. Both people continued to stare at each other for a few seconds until the phone rang. Abbey grabbed it. “Jed?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Coop is here and he wants me to get in the car. He said…”

Interrupting her tirade, Jed sighed. “Abbey, do as he requests.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you or he tells me where I’m going.” Her voice was very firm.

“Abbey, please just follow his request. I promise it will be okay.”

“Jed…”

“Abigail! Please do as he requests.”

“Okay! But I want answers.”

“And I promise you’ll get answers. Remember, just do as he asks and don’t ask too many questions.”

“Why?”

“ABBEY! You’re stubborn, woman.”

“Yeah. Especially when somebody is trying to trick me.”

“See ya’ babe.”

Abbey hung up the phone and grabbed her suit jacket. “Okay, I’ll go but you have to tell me where we’re going.”

“No, Ma’am. I can’t. Direct orders of the President.”

Abbey sighed. ‘Men! They can be so stubborn.’


	3. Chapter 3

Coop opened the back door to the sedan and waited for the First Lady to slide in. Abbey looked around to see if there any hidden cameras or something. This was so different from a normal routine she thought maybe someone was playing a joke on her. And that someone was very likely her husband. Coop stepped back until Abbey slid in but before he closed the door, he handed Abbey a piece of fabric. “Ma’am, this is a blindfold. Would you please put this on before we leave?”

“NO! Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

“Ma’am, the President has requested that you put this on before you leave the grounds.”

Abbey took the fabric and laid it in her lap. “No, I will not put this on until I talk with him.”

Coop sighed. This was not the way it was supposed to go. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll call him.”

Coop opened his cell and dialed a number. “Mrs. Bartlet wishes to speak with the President.” After a few seconds, he handed the phone to the First Lady. “The President is on the line.”

“Jed! What the hell is going on? Now they want me to put on a blindfold. And I will not do that!”

“Abbey, please. I asked for the blindfold. Please do as Coop requests.”

“Jed…”

“Abbey, trust me, okay? I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

“Where are you?”

“I can’t say. But rest assured you’ll be with me soon. Now, will you just follow Coop’s request? Anything he asks you to do it’s because I asked him to do so.”

Abbey stared at the agent, still standing by the open door. “Okay. Okay. But this had better be good or else…”

“Or else what?”

Abbey laughed. “I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.”

“I love you, Abbey. Things will be just fine,” in the most reassuring tone he could muster. “Please, just do as he requests.”

“I love you too, Jed, but this is very frustrating.”

“Just do as he says. And I’ll see you soon. And I guarantee you that it will be worthwhile.”

Abbey closed the phone and handed it back to Coop. “I’ll put the blindfold on.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” After watching the First Lady put the blindfold on, he closed the door and slipped into the front passenger seat. “Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Abbey felt the car accelerate out of the grounds and the start and stop of intown traffic. After a few minutes, she knew they must be on a highway as the car remained at the same speed. She couldn’t keep track of time passing but eventually she felt the car come to a stop. The car shook as the driver and front passenger doors opened and then closed.

“Ma’am, please just sit here for a minute, will you?” It had been an uneventful ride for which both Coop and Marks had been grateful. Whatever the President had said to his wife had at least calmed her down and she had sat quietly in the back seat for the forty-five minutes it had taken to arrive at the destination.

“I guess I don’t have any choice.”

“No, ma’am.”

Abbey waited for a few minutes, not hearing any conversation. She still didn’t know where she had been taken or why. But she trusted Jed when he had said it would be worth it.

She heard the door open and a hand touched hers. “Ma’am, please follow me.” Coop waited as Abbey slid out the car. “Ma’am, please don’t remove the blindfold. I’ll take you to where you need to go.”

Abbey knew she had no choice. Nodding, she felt her arm gently taken and guided across a gravel path, their shoes crushing the small stones as they proceeded to wherever she was being taken. “Ma’am, there are two steps here. Be careful.”

She negotiated the steps carefully and felt the change when she entered some kind of building. “Coop, can I see where I am?”

“No, ma’am. We’ll be finished shortly.”

Abbey was pushed forward a few more steps and then gently guided into a softly padded chair. “Ma’am, I’m leaving now. I’ll be back soon and then I’ll take you to the President.”

Abbey nodded. This was turning into a bigger surprise that she had anticipated. Whatever was gong to happen, Jed had certainly thought it out.

“Hi, Mom.” 

Zoey’s voice surprised Abbey. She twisted her head toward the voice even though she knew she couldn’t see anything through the blindfold. “What are you doing here?”

“Dad asked me to come and help him with your surprise.”

“Tell me what the surprise is. Your mother is asking so fess up. What’s going on?”

Zoey laughed. “Mom, I can’t. Dad swore me to secrecy.”

“Zoey, please,” Abbey pleaded. Now even her own flesh and blood was keeping the secret from her and she became frustrated all over again.

“Nope. Won’t do it. But you’ll love it.”

“Okay.” Abbey resigned herself to whatever would happen next. She really did not have any choice. She knew that if Jed had sworn Zoey to secrecy, then there was no way Zoey would tell her what was going on. Zoey was apparently following Jed’s explicit directions. “What’s next?” 

“Just let me do my job.” Abbey tried to relax while Zoey slipped her jacket off and unbuttoned her blouse. Abbey was glad she had on her good lingerie today, a black strapless bra and black lace panties. It was nothing Zoey hadn’t seen before. At least it wasn’t one of the agents undressing her. That would have been just a little embarrassing. She reminded herself to thank Jed for bringing Zoey into the surprise. 

She felt her shoes being gently removed. “Mom, stand up, okay?” Abbey did as she requested. Her skirt was pulled down and Abbey felt pressure on her leg. 

“Mom, lift the leg. I need to get this skirt off.” She did as her daughter requested. “All I can say Jed, this had better be good.”

“Did you say something?”

“No.”

“Okay, now raise your arms.”

Abbey did as she requested and felt something soft slipped over her head. She waited patiently for the silk-like fabric to settle around her curves and heard the zipper being pulled up the back. A cool breeze wafted across her bare shoulders and she realized that this was some kind of evening gown. ‘What in the world was Jed planning?’

“Now sit down.” Again, Abbey did as she was requested. She felt Zoey pick up one foot and slide some kind of heel on it. She then felt the other shoe being slid on. Zoey then clipped something heavy around her neck and on her ears. As she was moving her hands to see what it was, they were stopped. “Mom, it’s okay. I promise you. Please don’t touch.”

She felt Zoey working with her hair and was surprised when she felt pins being placed on each side of her head. ‘What in the world was going on?’ Abbey sighed. “Anything else?”

“Nope. We’re finished. Just sit right here. And have a great time.”

Abbey heard the door close and in a few seconds it opened again.

“Ma’am, the President requests your presence. Please leave the blindfold on until we get there.”

Knowing she had no other options, she nodded and allowed herself to be guided through what felt like several rooms and then a gentle breeze passed across her shoulders as she was guided back across the gravel path and into another building. Her curiosity was at the breaking point. “What the hell had Jed planned?’

Finally, they stopped. She felt Coop’s hand drop off her arm and a more familiar hand took its place.

“Now, Abbey, you can take off your blindfold.”


	5. Chapter 5

As her eyes focused in the dimly lit room, she noted the big baskets of roses that had been placed along the walls. Interspersed with the flowers were picture size mirrors, reflecting the glittering crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. At the back of the room a man was sitting at some kind of control board, fiddling with a number of switches. 

Looking around, she noted a table set for two with a bottle of champagne cooling in a silver chiller placed nearby. A single red rose stood guard on the table.

She turned her head to see her smiling husband, dressed in one of his distinguished black tuxes. She always had been a sucker for her man dressed in a tux. “Jed! What is all this about?” as she waved her arms toward the room.

“Well, I took our conversation from a couple of weeks ago to heart and decided to do something spontaneous. Well, not exactly spontaneous, but certainly surprising. I had to beg Leo to let me cancel some stupid budget meetings this afternoon so I could set this up. Do you know where we are?”

Abbey looked around but couldn’t tell if she had ever been here before. “No.”

“The conference room at Camp David. Do you like what I’ve done to the room?”

“It’s …..” Abbey paused, trying to place a description on what was laid out before her eyes. “…. stunning.” It was one of the very few times that Abigail Bartlet had been at a loss for words.

Jed grinned. “Well, the room isn’t the only thing stunning. Maybe you should take a look at yourself.”

Abbey glanced over to one of the many mirrors to see what he meant. A royal blue satin gown lay gently on her curves, her breasts just covered with small piece of netting attached to the bodice. Looking further down, she noticed the sparkling silver sandals with three-inch heels, diamonds glittering on the shoe tops. Her hand automatically reached up to confirm what her eyes were telling her. A diamond necklace hung loosely around her neck with sparkling diamond drop earrings coming down from her ears. Diamond hairpins shimmered from each side of her head.

“I love it.” She placed a quick kiss on Jed’s lips. “Thank you.”

The man with the machine took that as a sign to start the music. Notes of ‘Baby I’m Yours’ spread through the room.

Baby I'm Yours  
And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky  
Yours until the rivers all run dry...  
In other words until I die... 

Jed bowed and offered his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Abbey curtsied and took his outstretched hand. “Yes, I’ll be honored.”

Jed placed his hand around her waist and swirled her around the empty room. 

Abbey looked into Jed’s deep blue eyes and saw the love that told her he was hers and it would always be that way. She was enveloped in a warm glow that spread through her body.

“I love you so much,” whispering to the man that never kept from surprising her at the oddest moments.

His eyes twinkled as he took in their image reflected in the mirrors as they swirled through the room. “Do you forgive me now? I didn’t know of any other way to get you up here.”

“Of course, I forgive you.” She leaned up and kissed his lips once again. “Of course.” 

As the music continued to play, Abbey melted into her husband’s body, overwhelmed at the length he had gone to just to surprise her with something different. 

Baby I'm Yours,  
And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,   
Yours until the poets run out of rhymes  
In other words until the end of time.. 

No other words were spoken as the first song segued way into another, this time ‘When a Man Loves a Woman’ allowing them to keep their bodies together. She felt the tension build in her body as it responded to their closeness. She enjoyed that tension as it signaled the desire building between the two of them.

When a man loves a woman,   
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world   
For the good thing he's found  
If she's bad he can't see it   
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend   
If he put her down   
When a man loves a woman,   
Spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort,   
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be   
Well, this man loves a woman  
I gave you everything I had  
Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad   
When a man loves a woman,   
Down deep in his soul

Abbey felt Jed gently pull her chin up so she opened her eyes. 

“For me, this song says it all.” 

Abbey smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips, this time his tongue meeting her lightly open lips and swirling inside of her mouth for the briefest moment before retreating. Speechless, she laid her head back down on his shoulder as the music continued to play.

She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend   
If he put her down   
When a man loves a woman,   
Spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort,   
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be   
Well, this man loves a woman  
I gave you everything I had  
Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad   
When a man loves a woman,   
Down deep in his soul


	6. Chapter 6

They kept dancing, even as that song ended and another began. This time, the crackly voice of Rod Stewart drifted across the room.

Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness,   
take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

For the morning sun in all it's glory,  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too,  
You fill my life with laughter,   
somehow you make it better,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

There's a love less defined,  
And it's yours and it's mine,  
Like the sun.  
And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To The One, to The One.

After three more songs, the music stopped. Jed stopped dancing as well. 

“Jed? I want more.” She didn’t raise her head that was on his shoulder, eyes closed to continue the feeling of love and desire sweeping over her.

“More you shall have. But right now I think you want something to drink, don’t you?”

“Do I?”

“Absolutely,” as he gave her a kiss just as she opened her eyes. “Come on,” guiding her to the table and helping her into one of the two chairs.

She didn’t even realize that the DJ had left the room, leaving them truly alone.

Jed poured two glasses of champagne and sat down. Placing one in front of Abbey, he brought his up in front. “A toast. To my wife. To my lover. To my best friend. May we both enjoy the weekend I have planned.”

Abbey had been bringing her glass to her lips but stopped when she heard the last sentence. “Weekend?” looking into her husband’s bright blue eyes over the rim of her glass.

“Yeah. The weekend. Leo is running the shop and has been given orders to only call if there is a major catastrophe. So until he calls, we have the weekend.”

“Oh, Jed.” Tears started to form in her eyes. 

“And I’ve asked Ron to have the agents stay as far away as possible from us. That’s why I chose Camp David because of its security and privacy. And the fact that the agents don’t have to shadow us so much up here. How do you like that?”

“I love it. And I love you, too.” She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I knew that.” Jed grinned, anticipating all the surprises he had for her this weekend.

After some sips of champagne, the door opened and a man rolled in a covered food cart. Taking it to the President’s side of the table, the man whispered something to him and then exited.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing to worry about dear. Now, are you hungry?” Another grin spread over his face. He knew Abbey would get a kick out of what was coming next.

“Well, I don’t know. Since you’re in control, why don’t you tell me if I’m hungry?”

“Okay. You’re hungry. You need to build up your strength.” He removed the cover. “There. Dinner.”

Abbey gasped as she noted what the table held. Hot dogs, potato salad, cole slaw, diced onions and pickles lay spread out on the table.

“Jed!” as she laughed. “What’s this?”

“It’s dinner. Don’t you like it?”

“Well, yeah, but hot dogs?”

“You were expecting caviar?”

“Well, not exactly. But hot dogs?”

“Well, you said that we used to have a picnic whenever we wanted to so I decided picnic food would be appropriate for tonight.”

Abbey continued to laugh. “You really surprise me sometime.”

“My pleasure. Now, what do you want on your dog?”

“Ketchup, mustard and some onions. Give me some of the cole slaw and potato salad.”

Jed gathered her requests and sat it down in front of her. “There. Now eat. I wouldn’t want you to lose your strength. Especially for what I have planned.”

Abbey stared at him, not immediately understanding his comment. “What?”

“Oh come on Abbey, how blunt do I need to be?” He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She blushed as she heard her husband use language she had only heard from some of her street clients at the clinic.

“Now do you understand?”

Abbey nodded. “Yeah, you couldn’t make it much clearer.”

“Good. Now eat up.”

“Yes, sir!” A quick salute to her Commander-in-Chief before digging into the surprise picnic. She could never accuse Jed again about his lack of spontaneity. 

They grinned at each other, anticipating the weekend retreat that had already gotten off to a great start.


	7. Chapter 7

Jed kept Abbey’s glass filled the remainder of the evening, having chilled bottles brought in as soon as one was emptied.

“Jed, stop that,” giggling through her words as he attempted to fill her glass again. “You’re making me drunk.”

“Well, we’re not driving and I think I can get you to our room.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to pass out before the evening is over.”

“Oh. Well, in that case, you want some coffee?”

Both laughed at his comment. “No. Just no more champagne.”

“Okay,” as he refilled her glass yet again.

As the music restarted, he pulled her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. Frank Sinatra began to drift across the room. 

I'm In the Mood for Love  
Simply because you're near me.  
Funny, but when you're near me  
I'm In The Mood For Love.

Heaven is in your eyes  
Bright as the stars we're under  
Oh! Is it any wonder  
I'm In the Mood for Love?

The music from “I’m in the Mood for Love” left no doubt as to Jed’s intentions. And Abbey knew she would be an eager participant in meeting those intentions.

Why stop to think of whether  
This little dream might fade?  
We've put our hearts together  
Now we are one, I'm not afraid!

If there's a cloud above  
If it should rain we'll let it  
But for tonight, forget it!  
I'm In the Mood for Love.

He leaned over and started to kiss her earlobe, knowing how she would react. This part of the evening was drawing to a close but the evening was still young for the activities he had planned.

Right on schedule, Abby raised her head. “Jed,” she whispered. Although with the music blaring, the DJ couldn’t hear them anyway. “I think it’s time we left. Agree?”

“Well, as much I agree, I have one more surprise.”

Abbey couldn’t believe he wasn’t feeling the same tension she was. “Jed, we need to leave right now or else…”

“Or else what?” Jed knew exactly what Abbey needed. He needed some release as well, but there was still one more surprise. She wanted spontaneity and if she was willing, he was going to give it to her.


	8. Chapter 8

He pulled her hand. “Come with me and no complaining.”

“Jed…” but Abbey quietly followed his lead. They exited the conference room and walked slowly over the little yard toward the Presidential cabin. But before they could enter, Jed turned and pulled her toward the side of the building.

“Where are we going?”

“Just be patient. Everything will be okay.”

Abbey finally realized they were heading toward the back of the cabin and the patio. But there was only a small concrete patio edging the swimming pool. ‘He wouldn’t do something that stupid, would he?’ Abbey kept silent until they turned the corner and the darkened swimming pool shimmered in the moonlight.

“Jed,” as she looked around for the agents that were always nearby. “We can’t. I mean, we’ll be seen.”

He looked over at her and smiled. “Do you want to or not? It’s just waiting for us to…”

“Shh. People are listening to us.”

Jed smiled. “Not tonight. I asked….no, I told Ron to leave us alone, so there’s no agent within sight distance. He promised me this, Abbey. And I know he will do as I requested.”

Abbey looked at her eager husband and back at the swimming pool. The pool’s lights were not on and they would be alone. “Oh hell, why not?”

Both stepped to the edge of the pool steps. Abbey kicked off her shoes and laid her jewelry on a nearby table. She slipped off her dress and slid into the water with just her bra and panties on. Once into the heated water, she turned back and watched carefully as Jed wiggled out of his tux and shoes and followed her down into the warm water wearing only his boxer shorts.

Both giggled as if they were teenagers, the plentiful champagne kicking in and releasing their normal inhibitions.

“You amaze me, Josiah Bartlet. I thought the Presidency had made you into a person who didn’t know how to have fun. Well, tonight I see that you can have fun with the best of them.”

“Shh. Get yourself over here and let me show you some real fun, Abigail Bartlet.”

Abbey grinned broadly and wasted no time doing as she was told, floating into her husband’s arms. He looked at her bra and panties, barriers to what he truly wanted. “These have to go as well.” as he reached for the hooks. The bra floated free. He then ducked under the water and pulled her panties free. Coming up, he stood and pressed his body into hers, and she could feel just how bad he needed release. 

“Jed…” but words refused to come as he nibbled on her neck and squeezed her nipples, hardening them even more than they were. “Oh, God,” she was finally able to voice, even as the tingling and pressure built in the lower half of her body. 

Abbey used her free hands to push her husband’s boxer shorts down and even as he continued to nibble and blow on her neck, they slid over his feet. The shorts joined the items of clothing floating toward the other side of the pool.

She felt his hands move downward toward her opening and then inserting a couple of fingers, twisting and turning them until she thought she would explode. 

“Go ahead, babe. You need to go.” Abbey thought she had heard him whisper, but her senses were so overwhelmed with the fullness and shaking of her body that she wasn’t sure. But she was sure of the explosion that came within seconds of those remarks. Her body shuttered with release and she lost awareness of where she was when she screamed with the lightning filling her very core. She shuddered for a minute more as she almost lost her balance. But the buoyancy of the pool kept her upright.

“Oh, God, Jed, I’ve never had one like that,” she whispered when she was finally able to talk.

“Glad to help you along.”

“I want you inside. I have to have you inside,” as she raised her legs and clutched his thighs. Gently inserting him into her, the wetness and heat of her sent a shudder through his own body. It didn’t take long before his body was screaming for release as well. “Abbey, I can’t…”

She nodded. “I’m almost there myself. Keep on.” Finally his thrusts in and out of her tightness made a joint explosion of their passion something neither one could keep back. He felt the tightness and then explosion of his fluid and the almost simultaneously shouting of Abbey as her body fed her second release.

They quietly hung onto each other for a few minutes more, consumed with the feelings of such closeness and love. Definitely love.

“Abbey?” Jed whispered when he had caught his breath. He still felt the little shudders pulsating through his wife’s body.

Eventually, Abbey realized he was waiting for an answer. “Yes?” still whispering in case someone was nearby.

“That was good, wasn’t it babe?”

“That was great,” Abbey responded, still not back on earth from the most inspiring lovemaking the two of them had ever had. The idea of doing it in secret had increased the intensity of both of their reactions.

“Ready to go in?”

With those words, Abbey finally returned to the present. “Yeah, but what about our clothes? We can’t exactly go across the yard naked.”

Jed laughed. Abbey had always been the practical one. “No, I don’t think so. But I left a couple of fluffy robes over by the table just in case.”

“Just in case?” Abbey looked into her husband’s face, only to see a big grin cross it.

“Well, yeah, do you think I did this at the spur of the moment? This took time to plan.”

Abbey laughed, her deep throated laugh echoing across the pool. “Well, you said this was all spontaneous, but I guess even this has to be planned.”

“Are you upset about these plans?”

“Hell no. And I’m looking forward to whatever you have planned. I guess it’s time. It has to be late.”

Jed gently pushed her off his body, where she had remained the whole time since their incredible lovemaking. “I love you, Abigail Bartlet and even though I don’t have the time to properly show you as much as I would like, I want you to know that I will love you until the end of time.”

Abbey leaned forward to accept his kiss, knowing that truer words had not been spoken.


	9. Chapter 9

Quickly exiting the pool, they pulled on the robes and walked quietly across the short distance between the pool and the cabin. And there were no agents to watch the possession. Stopping to kiss each other every few feet, they finally made their way inside the cabin and wasted little time getting to the privacy of the bedroom. Abbey fell backwards on the bed, Jed quickly crushing her beneath his body. His hands slid inside her open robe, massaging the breasts that lay in wait for him. His lips pressed against hers, eager to start once again.

“Jed! Slow down, will you? Are you going to a fire?” Abbey struggled under Jed’s weight. Finally, she was able to push him off. “Hey, what’s the rush?” She was eager as well but wanted, no needed, a short rest before the second act.

Jed lay back beside her and sighed. “None, sweet knees. But I always have a fear of being interrupted.”

“Well,” as she sat up. “I don’t think Leo would dare interrupt us tonight.” 

She turned and leaned into him, skin to skin, pressing lips onto his, pushing her tongue to force his mouth open. Both tongues danced, trying to get all the flavor of each other.

When they broke for air, Jed grinned with amusement at his wife’s hunger for him. It had been only a few minutes since the eruption of their bodies in the pool. It had been quite a while since they had been so eager for each other.

Abbey gasped as she felt his fingers pinching her nipples, bringing the thrill back to her body. 

“Ready again?” grinning as he asked the question he already had an answer to.

“Well, almost. How about you?”

“I think so.”

“Well, let me help you decide.” Abbey slid down his body, stopping at a spot that would surely ignite his body one more time. He groaned when he felt her mouth take him in. He just let the feelings begin to take over his body and his mind. “Ahh, Abbey. That…” 

Abbey smiled through her actions. They hadn’t had sex for two weeks, since that Sunday afternoon rendezvous, so she knew that it wouldn’t take long for each of them to reach their peak, even after the episode in the pool. Abbey just smiled as she felt the shudder that emanated from her lover’s body. Even as her tongue quickly moved around the head and down the shaft, she also began to feel the increased tingling between her legs. Slowing down her tongue, she looked through her hair only to see his eyes closed and a look of ecstasy on his face. His eyes opened and she noted the darkness in them as he let himself feel it all.

“Oh God, I…I…” Finally all Jed could do was moan as his body reacted to her stimulation.

Abbey quit as soon as she realized that he was on the edge of release. She didn’t want the moment to be over that quickly. And she wanted him inside of her when he did come.

By this time, Jed had regained some awareness, watching Abbey lay back on the bed, her breasts still firm and the nipples hard once again. “You know, those breasts of yours are a beauty to behold. You should never restrain them ever again.”

Abbey laughed. “Well, if you want the press to discuss various parts of my anatomy, I’ll do so. Oh, and don’t forget that no bra means Lord John would have much easier access to his favorite body part.”

Jed groaned. “Oh God, never mind. Those are just for me and no one else. Do you hear?”

“Of course. Now, where were we?” Abbey turned and looped her arms around his neck. Rolling back she brought him once again on top. “I think we were…” but her words were cut off as his lips met hers and two tongues began their dance all over again. “I want your lips on mine.” Abbey let her tongue find its own way into his mouth. 

She reached below for his erection and guided it to her already wet opening. Even as their tongues continued to dance, Jed reached up and roughly massaged her protruding tissue. 

“Oh, God, you do it so gooooood,” as she arched with desire. She threw her head back as his fullness entered her and rubbed against the sensitive spot that always set her off. Groaning with pure pleasure, she felt him slowly raise and lower his body, feeling his fullness even more as she expanded to accept the only man she had ever made love to. 

Jed placed his hands on her sweaty hips, now setting the pace at a faster rate. There was a hunger in each other that could only be met by reaching the climax of their coupling.

Abbey reached that peak first, her body shuddering with release as the feelings of ecstasy swept over her. “Ohhhh, Jed,” were the only words Abbey could voice at that moment.

Jed held onto her hips to keep her with him. Not too soon after that, Jed’s own eyes glazed over as he felt the expansion and expulsion as he reached his own climax. 

For a few minutes they each were left at their own heights of sexual satisfaction.

As he softened, he pulled out and lay on his back, still breathing heavy from their recent interaction.

“That was good,” an exhausted Abbey said when she was finally able to find words.

“Hell, that was great! You haven’t lost your touch, hotpants.” 

Abbey pulled up on one elbow, looking in her husbands darkened blue eyes, slowly recovering their normal color. “Thanks. You weren’t too bad yourself.”

Both laughed. The weekend had gotten off to a wonderful start and they still had two whole days ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Ring! Ring!

The phone broke the post-coital stillness. 

“Shit!” Jed said as he struggled to sit up. “This had better be an emergency.”

Abbey sighed. Even before anyone spoke, she knew her fantasy weekend was probably over. She looked at Jed’s face as he listened to whoever was on the other end. From vast experience she knew his expression meant some kind of trouble. 

“Leo, let me change phones.” Jed put down the phone and opened his mouth, but Abbey beat him to the punch. 

“Shhhh, I know you have to go.” She pulled him down for a brief kiss before releasing him. 

“I’m so sorry but Africa…”

“Jed, I’m fine. We at least had a few hours of privacy and spontaneity. And I love you for it.” She leaned forward and planted one more kiss on his lips. “Go. I’ll be fine.”

“Sorry. It must be important for Leo to interrupt us. He knew how important this weekend was to me.” He rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” With a blown kiss, he opened the door and was gone.

Abbey sighed. “Shit.” but she was talking to empty air. She got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Abbey pulled back the covers on her side and slid her naked body in the cool crisp sheets. Sleepy from all the champagne she had consumed and exhausted from all of their lovemaking, she quickly fell asleep, exhausted but very, very satiated. 

XXXXXXXXX

As the morning light streamed in the window, Abbey stirred. She glanced at the clock. Ten am. Sighing, she turned over and went to touch Jed, only to find a bare spot and a piece of paper.

‘You were sleeping so well I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I had to go back to the White House early this morning. I had a lovely time as your date last night, but the evening ended too early. Hopefully I can come back and we can pick up where we left off. But only if you have the energy. Love, Jed.’

“Me?! Of course, I’ll be ready for you. Just worry about yourself.” She smiled even as she felt moisture forming in her eyes. It had been a great evening. A wonderful surprise from the man who had stolen her heart so many years ago. Just thinking about his thoughtfulness brought the onrush of tears. Happy tears. 

“Well, there’s certainly no incentive staying in bed alone.” She dressed in some jeans and a cotton blouse she kept on hand and opened the door. She walked to the kitchen, poured a cup of hot coffee and walked to the cabin door. Just as she suspected, an agent was standing guard.

“Good morning, Ma’am. Can I help you with anything?”

Abbey shook her head. What she wanted, he certainly could not get for her. Closing the door, she walked over to the overstuffed chair in front of the fireplace and sat down. Sipping her coffee, she smiled as she remembered last night. She had been totally surprised and was pleased with Jed’s actions. Because he was rarely able to do what they did last night, Abbey really appreciated it that much more when it occurred.

A few minutes passed by while Abbey pondered her next action. She loved Camp David but if Jed wasn’t there, why should she stay? ‘Maybe he will make it back. Oh well,’ she thought. ‘Jed probably won’t be back, so why not? I have 180 acres to myself. Besides, I need some fresh air and since I’m up here, might as well stay and get some hiking in. Be spontaneous.’

With her mind made up, she went back to the bedroom and laced up her hiking boots. Grabbing a bottle of water, she opened the door to find a different agent there. It was Lisa, the lone female agent on her detail. 

“Hi, Lisa. I’m going for a short walk.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. I’ll take the path toward the mountain so you’ll know where I’ll be. I would appreciate just some down time, if you don’t mind.”

“Yes, Ma’am. Agent Butterfield told us that this weekend we were to let you and the President have some space.”

“Some space? Is that how he put it?” Abbey smiled.

“Yes, Ma’am. The President gave him very specific orders.”

“Good. I’ll try and be back in about two hours. If my husband calls, just tell him where I am and I’ll call him back.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lisa watched the First Lady walk alone into the woods, thinking about just how much the privacy of Camp David was valued by the First Family. She had witnessed many interruptions in the White House fishbowl so she totally understood the need of the First Family to just have some alone time. Besides, a Presidential request and her boss’s order is just that and Lisa had no intention in not following orders.


	11. Chapter 11

Abbey turned toward the trail that would take her past one of the two lakes and into the 180 acres of land surrounding Camp David. Although civilization was not that far away, the appearance of remoteness is what had drawn every President since Eisenhower.

She crossed the bridge covering the stream meandering through the compound and quickly found her way in the thick underbrush that signaled her arrival in the foothills. Abbey walked on, enjoying the peace and quiet and no one saying “Yes, Ma’am, No Ma’am.” She knew people were required to address her that way, but it did get tiring to hear it a thousand times a day.

She progressed up the trail, rocks and sparse trees replacing the underbrush she had just gone through. Just as she turned a corner, a bald eagle flew out of a nearby tree and soared on the wind currents swirling around the mountain. She stopped for just a minute to enjoy the rare sight. It was a magnificent bird, its dark wing feathers outstretched as it searched for a meal. 

She started walking again, this time coming off the path so she could get a better view of the valley below. Sitting down, she looked over the valley with several homes scattered about. The homes of Americans with their daily lives, their daily troubles. Sighing, she knew that that part of her life was over. Not that she regretted being First Lady, but sometimes, if she was honest with herself, she regretted not being able to just have a normal, everyday life. And the hardest part was that she knew that even when Jed left office, her life would never return to that kind of normal.

She came out of her dream as she heard the rustle of the bushes above her. Looking up, she saw a doe with a fawn, chewing the leaves off one of the bushes. Abbey stared at them for a few minutes before a quick glance at her watch indicated that she was already a half hour late for her check-in. The Service had probably already swung into high gear and a search party put together. She knew that the Service was a stickler for time. If she said that she would be gone two hours, two hours and one minute later the Service would have been alerted and a warning already put out.

Standing, she brushed the dirt off the back of her jeans. Knowing that the path would take longer, she decided to see if there was a shortcut down the mountain that would bring back to the compound faster.

However, the footing was not the best and she slid in several places. She placed her foot in a hole in an attempt to get better footing and stumbled. Crying out in pain, she fell and hit hard on a protruding rock, knocking her breath out. 

When she was able to breathe again, she pushed herself up and grabbed her left ankle. Quickly unlacing the boot’s laces, she pulled her foot out and began to assess her situation. The ankle quickly swelled, increasing the pain dramatically. “Damn, a broken ankle is not what I needed.” She looked around to see if she could find a branch to push off on, but quickly realized the rocks and surrounding brush was not going to provide her that. 

Seeing nothing, she sat there trying to determine the best course of action. She knew of course that the Service would quickly find her but since she was off the path, she didn’t know how long it would take. In the meantime, she had to do something to help herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Marks was worried. The First Lady was already forty-five minutes past her check-in, and no one had heard from her. 

“Patterson, have you heard from the First Lady at all?”

“No, sir,” Lisa replied. “Not since she left here three hours ago.”

“Have you activated her location beacon?”

“Yes, sir. We found it on the dresser in the President’s bedroom.”

“Damn!” Marks looked at the surrounding hillside. Although the day had been sunny and warm, a cool front was due to arrive at any minute with torrential rains forecasted.

“I need to arrange some search parties. With this rain coming in, we don’t have much time.”

Marks went to the main security office and called in the agents who had worked the night shift and had been asleep in the Secret Service quarters located away from the main compound.

“Mrs. Bartlet said she would take the mountain path, but I want every square inch of the compound searched. I’ve asked for a helicopter from the Maryland State Police to do flyovers and see if they can pick up anything. Any questions?”

When silence was his reply, he motioned the group out the door. “Find her,” was his final order.

Just as he was making his way back up to the road to the main compound, his cell phone rang. “Hello?”

“Don?”

“Oh, Ron, yes. What’s going on?”

“The President is on his way back up there. He should be there within thirty minutes. Will you please inform Mrs. Bartlet?”

“Yes, sir. I will,” he replied. ‘If I can find her’ he thought. “Sir, I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

“The First Lady went hiking a few hours ago and she’s about an hour late on her return.”

“Why wasn’t I told immediately?”

“Sir, I was busy organizing the search parties. It was just now that they left to locate her.”

“What’s the weather like?”

“Fifty degrees right now but within an hour we should have some torrential rains come through and the temperature will drop to an expected low of thirty-five tonight.”

“Damn.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll tell the President, but you know how he’ll react.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll come up immediately. Call me the minute you get any news.”

“Yes, sir.”

Both men hung up. Marks sighed. ‘The President won’t be a bit happy,’ he thought. ‘And neither will I.’


	13. Chapter 13

Jed looked out at the passing countryside as the helicopter made the short trip back to Camp David. He and Leo had finally gotten the situation in Africa calmed down with the promise to the United Nations for peacekeeping forces. He hated to commit United States soldiers to any conflict, but sometimes the country had to step up and led the way.

“Sir? A phone call for you.”

Jed was pulled out of his daydreaming. He grabbed the headset and pulled the mouthpiece down. “Yes? Leo?”

“No, Sir. It’s Ron.”

“Ron? What’s the problem?” Jed couldn’t begin to imagine why Ron was calling him.

“Sir, it’s about Mrs. Bartlet.”

“Abbey? What did she do now?”

“Sir, it seems Mrs. Bartlet went hiking out at Camp David this morning and…”

“What’s so disturbing about that? She likes to hike.”

“Yes, Sir. Sir, I was just informed she’s overdue reporting back.”

“What?” The noise inside the helicopter sometimes made it difficult to hear. “Ron, did I hear you correctly? Abbey’s missing?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How long? Are the grounds secure?”

“Sir, she’s an hour overdue from her expected check-in time. The agents have sent out search parties and a helicopter has been called in to help. And there’s no report of any incursion in the grounds.” 

Reassured, Jed responded calmly. “Okay. She’s an outdoorsman so she’ll be fine until you find her. Keep me informed. I’ll be back at Camp David in a few minutes.”

Jed put up the headset and sat back, thinking about Abbey lost in the woods. He was right. She was the one that loved to hike and camp. He loved hiking but didn’t particularly care for the camping aspect of it. He went along with it because of the girls. If anyone had to get lost, then it was good it was her. She would be fine. He was sure of that.


	14. Chapter 14

Abbey looked around to see if there was any cover she could use. The storm clouds were gathering and based on her experience it looked like a dangerous one. She struggled to stand, but quickly fell back down when her ankle would not hold her weight. “Damn! Now what do I do?”

Looking more intensely, she saw an outcropping not a hundred feet away. Pulling her body over the stones and rough ground, she finally reached it. It led to a more sheltered location between some rocks and it was deep enough for her to partly shimmy her way in. After getting settled, the only way she could keep her body inside was to stretch out her legs outside. ‘That’s okay. At least it will provide some cover.’

As she spoke, a crack of lightning hit followed by deep rolling thunder cascading over the hills. Although at first it was only a few drops, the rain quickly intensified into a downpour. The outcropping turned out not to be so dry. As the rain kept falling, a river of water fell over the outcropping, drenching Abbey’s jeans as her legs lay exposed to the open air. 

The drenching of her jeans quickly led to her clothes turning wet and damp. The cascading water dripped onto her shirt and it didn’t take long before she was completely wet.

She began to shiver from the dampness and the air as it turned colder with the passage of the storm. Finally, the rain quit and Abbey noticed the rainbow forming across the mountains in front of her. ‘Everything will be fine’ she thought. ‘My agent will be here shortly. And thank God Jed will never know about my little adventure.’

“Mrs. Bartlet, can you hear me?”

Abbey turned her head as Marks yelled for her.

“Over here! By the rocks.” She saw the agent turn and quickly scrambled down to where she lay.

“Ma’am, are you okay? You’re overdue.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I just lost track of time.”

He noticed the severely swollen foot. “How bad?” Marks knew that Dr. Bartlett already would have a good idea of how bad.

“I think I broke my ankle.”

“Okay. Stay where you are and I’ll radio for help.” Marks quickly keyed his walkie-talkie. “Regina located. Need stretcher at this location.”

Abbey rolled her eyes. “Do I really need a stretcher?”

“Yes, Ma’am. You can’t put any weight on that foot and I can’t carry you over this terrain.”

Abbey sighed. This is what she had been talking to Jed about. The constant surveillance, the constant presence of someone else in their life. But this time, she was grateful for that presence.


	15. Chapter 15

Jed paced, waiting on some sight of his wife. As soon as he had landed, he had been told she had been found and was being carried down the mountain, but was not satisfied until he saw her himself.

“Abbey! Abbey!” Even from a distance, Abbey heard the familiar voice. Agents had carried the back board bearing the strapped down First Lady down the rocky mountain path and were just entering the compound as the First Couple saw each other. 

“What are you doing back? I thought you weren’t coming back this weekend.”

“We got things settled so I came back to see if we could salvage our weekend.”

“Well, I really messed things up, didn’t I? I’m so sorry, Jed. I didn’t mean to fall and mess up…” Tears started to slide down her cheek.

“Its okay, baby.” Jed leaned over and briefly kissed her lips. “It’s okay. The paramedics will take good care of you.”

Abbey raised her hand and placed it on her forehead. “Jed, I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, just lie there quietly and let’s get somewhere dry.” Jed stepped back to allow the agents carrying her to make their way inside a carport near the presidential cabin.

As soon as the back board had been placed on the waiting gurney, two paramedics jumped next to it and began their assessment. A thermal blanket was thrown over the shivering First Lady in order to warm her up. Jed and a couple of the agents stood around and watched. Blood pressure, temperature and pulse were taken by one paramedic while the other one spilt her jeans in order to get a better view of Abbey’s ankle. He applied an inflatable splint to her lower leg and looked up to see the President looking at him. 

“Sir,” coming over to where Jed hovered nearby. “My name is Tom Gant. Sorry to meet you under these circumstances.”

Jed shook the paramedic’s offered hand. “Glad to meet you. Please tell me more about my wife’s condition.” 

“Sir, she’s suffering from a little hypothermia and her ankle is definitely broken, but we’ll have to get her to the hospital to see just how bad. I’ve given her some pain medicine and that should keep her relatively pain-free until we get there.”

“Which hospital and how will you take her?”

The paramedic looked over to where Ron now stood. Ron moved closer to the President. “Is she stable enough for the trip to Bethesda? It’s about forty-five minutes away but we can’t fly in this weather. It’ll have to be by ambulance.”

The paramedic looked at their patient. “Yes, I think she’ll be fine. We’ll start some fluids and monitor her on the way, but I think everything will be fine.”

“Good. I’ll make arrangements for her arrival.” Ron turned and walked away, already pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

“May I?” Jed waved his hand toward Abbey.

“Oh, yes Sir.”

Jed walked over to Abbey and took her hand. 

“Will I live?” Abbey asked with just the slightest smile on her face.

“Yep. That’s the consensus.” Jed grinned. The fact that she was trying to make a joke was good. And it also meant her pain level must be under control. “They’re going to take you by ambulance to Bethesda where the doctors will be waiting for you. You’ll go to the head of the line. No waiting.”

“Darn. I really did want to have to sit around the emergency room and catch up on the latest news.”

“Sorry. Only first-class service for my wife.”

“Okay. If I must, I must.”

Jed’s attention was diverted by the paramedic coming to his side. “Sir, we need to go.”

“Okay. Abbey, behave yourself with these fine young men. No hanky panky in the back of the ambulance.”

Abbey reflected her husband’s grin. “Oh, I don’t know. We never finished last night. Maybe these…”

“Abbey, please! People are listening.” But Jed couldn’t keep from having a small laugh. “Now behave yourself, you hear? I’ll follow in the car and I’ll see you there, okay?”

Abbey nodded. “I’ll see you in an hour. I love you.” 

Jed leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips. “I love you too. Now, you really should go.” He stepped away and allowed the paramedics to roll the gurney and place it in the back of the ambulance. Lisa jumped in along with one paramedic while the other one gathered up their equipment and stowed it in the side of the truck.

Jed waved as the door shut and the ambulance made its way away from the carport, lights flashing and escorted by two more agents in the standard black SUV.

He turned to Ron and said, “Okay, let’s go.”

“No, Sir.”

Jed quickly turned around and said, “Excuse me?”

“Sir, Mr. McGarry wants to speak to you on the secure line.”

Jed looked at the disappearing ambulance and sighed. “Okay. Just be ready to go when I’m finished.”

“Yes, Sir. We will be.”


	16. Chapter 16

Abbey settled back for the ride. Because the gurney was secured in the floor’s lock, it didn’t sway too much on the mountain curves as they made their way down the mountain to join the main highway.

Lisa sat at Abbey’s head, making sure that everything was the way it should be. She was glad that the excitement was over. She had not been around the First Lady that much, but had been asked at the last minute to come to Camp David to join her detail. She was excited about the opportunity and knew that it could mean a permanent assignment to the detail if she did well.

The paramedic checked the flow of the IV and made sure the ankle was not moving. He sat down on the bench to update his notes when the ambulance suddenly swerved to the right.

He and Lisa were thrown violently to the side of the ambulance, over the body of the strapped in First Lady. Abbey opened her mouth to ask what was happening, but was unable to as the ambulance lost its fight with gravity and started tumbling down an embankment. The force of the tumble forced the stretcher from its lock, and it and its occupant was thrown around the interior of the ambulance, getting the three occupants tangled in each other. Abbey lost count of the number of tumbles before the ambulance finally came to rest upside down, with its occupants scrambled together. She felt something wet on her face and reached up to wipe it off. As she lowered her hand an instant later, she realized that it was blood. 

“Lisa! Tom!” Abbey cried out in the darkness, trying to get a response from her agent or the paramedic that was with her. But any motion was limited by the fact that she was still strapped on the gurney and, which by the time the tumbling stopped, was at an odd angle. Her head dangled down along with her arms but her torso and legs were strapped down. But if she released the straps, she would fall about four feet onto the roof of the vehicle that was now the floor and covered with equipment.

Before she could decide what to do, the back doors were flung open and Marks screamed her name. “Mrs. Bartlet, Ma’am, are you okay?”

Abbey looked into the upside-down face of her rescuer, once again glad the agents were around at a moment’s notice. 

“Yes, I’m just hung up kind of funny. But locate the others first.”

“No Ma’am. You are our priority.”

“NO! I’m fine. Find Lisa and the other paramedic—his name is Tom. They have to be in here somewhere.” 

But there was really no decision to make. His first responsibility was to secure the First Lady. He would worry about the others afterwards. However, before he could make a move the stretcher fell and a scream arose from Abbey’s throat as her leg slammed against the crowded roof which was now the floor. She lost consciousness as her body hit the jumbled mess and pain from her broken ankle shot through her.


	17. Chapter 17

“Leo, I thought we had made the decision.”

“Sir, we did but the Chinese don’t want the UN to send in troops. And since we’ll be part of that peacekeeping force, I thought you might want to know. Do you want to send them unilaterally?”

Jed paused for a minute. He had never liked the idea of the United States playing big brother by sending in a unilateral force but the situation in Africa was critical and people were dying. “Leo, let me think about this for a little while. Abbey broke her ankle while I was gone. She’s on her way to Bethesda now. After she gets it stabilized, I’ll be back in the West Wing. Schedule a meeting in two hours and we’ll discuss our options then. Keep me abreast of any changes in the situation.”

“Yes, sir. How did she break it, sir?”

“She had gone out hiking and I guess she fell or something. We didn’t have a whole lot of time to discuss it.”

“I hope she’ll be okay.”

“I’m sure she will. But it did stop any further ‘recreation’ if you know what I mean.” Jed laughed.

Leo echoed his friend’s laugh. “Too much information sir. Too much information.”

“Anyway, I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I’ll keep you informed.”

“Thanks, Leo. Bye.”

Jed hung up the secure line and turned to find Ron standing in the doorway. “Yes, Ron? Do you have the motorcade ready?”

“Yes, sir, I do. But there’s been a problem.”

“A problem?”

“Yes, sir. The ambulance carrying Mrs. Bartlet, our agent and the two paramedics had an accident just down the hill on the compound road.”

Jed stood, anxious to find out more. “Just tell me Ron. Was Abbey hurt worse?” Jed prayed that the news would not be bad.

“Two tires blew out and the vehicle lost its balance and tumbled a few times down a hill before coming to rest next to a tree. The agents in the accompanying vehicle immediately rendered aid.”

“Well, dammit Ron. Tell me about Abbey. Is she hurt worse?”

“The two agents immediately went down and were able to open the back door. They found Mrs. Bartlet conscious and pinned about halfway up the wall of the ambulance. Before they could reach her, the gurney fell and she apparently hit her head on the equipment scattered about. She lost consciousness because of the fall, but was immediately pulled out and loaded in the agents’ SUV and they have headed toward the nearest hospital. From there she’ll be transported to Bethesda. Probably by air.”

“Is she conscious now?”

“Yes, sir. She was only unconscious for a few seconds.”

“Thank God. Let’s go.”

“Sir, we can’t.”

Jed turned as he was about halfway to the door. “Why the HELL NOT?!” His face turned red as his anger built up. “President or not, I’m going to be at Abbey’s side. And you sure as hell had better find a way get me there. Do you hear me?”


	18. Chapter 18

Jed fumed as he waited for a response from Ron. No one or no situation would keep him from Abbey, especially if she was injured. “Did you hear me?”

“Yes, Sir. But this time I can’t carry out your request. I’m sorry Sir. It’ll take at least an hour before I can let you go outside the compound.”

Jed started to give a sharp retort but stopped. Ron’s expression told him something else was going on. “Ron, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Mr. President, we have reports of some movement in the forest surrounding the compound. We don’t know if it’s a hunter or someone who wishes to do you harm.”

“But this is a secure area for miles around the compound. That’s why you allow us more freedom here.”

“Normally Sir, that’s correct. But when the agents came upon the wrecked ambulance to take care of the other occupants, they noticed that at least two tires had bullet holes in them. So, someone was trying to disrupt the transport of the ambulance. The motorcade itself was obvious that it contained either you or Mrs. Bartlett. So, I must keep you secure here until I know more. Sir, I know you…”

Both men turned at the instant of the glass window shattering in back of Ron. Ron reacted instantly by pushing the President to the floor as he drew his own weapon.

“Stay down!” even as Ron quickly covered Jed’s body with his. The six-foot-tall Chief of Presidential Security almost smothered the smaller President. 

“Eagle secure!” Ron screamed into his mic and waited for his men to begin reporting in. He would stay exactly where he was until the all clear was given.

“Ron, what’s happening?” 

“I wish I knew, sir. Just stay where you are.”

Jed’s heart was racing. He couldn’t believe that was anyone who could get past the security at Camp David. Electrified fences, cameras everywhere, sensors in places where individuals are in full view of the Secret Service before they can even set foot on the property.

“Ron, tell me something!”

“Just a minute, Mr. President.” Ron listened closely to the chatter of his men. Finally, he heard what he needed to hear. “All clear,” as he rolled off Jed’s smaller body. He reached out his hand and helped the President to stand up.

Jed brushed the shards of glass off his clothes and hair, still trying to make sense of what had just happened. “Ron, what was that? How did the individual get on the property?”

“Sir, we’re investigating but the suspect has been neutralized.”

“Neutralized? What does that…” Jed stopped as he realized what Ron meant. “Neutralized means dead.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll have an initial report for you when you return to the White House. In the meantime, we are clear to move you to the hospital. I’ve had extra agents sent to Bethesda. But we’re moving you by helicopter. That’s the quickest way. The winds have died down and flight conditions are green.”

“Whatever. I just need to get there.”

“Yes, sir. This way.” Ron held open the door and escorted Jed to the SUV which would take him to the helicopter pad. And then, finally, he would be with Abbey. This weekend had not worked out how he had wanted it to but at least both of them would be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

Jed waited impatiently as the helicopter’s blades finally stopped and the door was opened. Jumping down, he walked quickly to the side door.

A man in a white coat was waiting for him inside. “Mr. President, I’m Dr. Wallace, Mrs. Bartlet’s physician. I’m head of orthopedic surgery here.”

“Surgery?! No one told me anything about surgery.” Jed held his temper in check. In the brief flight from Camp David to Bethesda he had been told by Ron that Abbey was still in the emergency room, but she was stable.

“Oh, no sir. Your wife is being settled in an upstairs suite. We have placed a cast on her broken foot and just want to observe her for a few hours because of her brief period of unconsciousness when the gurney fell in the ambulance. There is no need for surgery.”

Jed sighed. “Good. I want to see her now.”

“Yes, sir. Just follow me.” Jed anxiously fell in beside Dr. Wallace as he strode through the maze of hallways that made up the National Naval Medical Center. After a brief trip in a restricted elevator to the twentieth floor, Jed stepped off and made his way to a doorway, flanked in agents. He nodded to them and quietly pushed the door open.

Jed walked quickly over to Abbey’s bedside. “Hi hon, how are you doing?” 

“Fine,” Abbey replied without much enthusiasm.

He leaned down and paced a quick kiss on her cheek. “You sound tired.”

“Yeah. Kind of been through the ringer.”

Jed smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

“Huh?” Abbey gazed into her husband’s blue eyes, looking for an answer.

“Well, let’s just say you weren’t the only person to have some excitement at Camp David.”

“Jed! Tell me what happened.”

“Later. Right now, I just want to sit here and watch you sleep. You said you were tired.”

“Yeah. But I think it’s the pain medication making me sleepy. Will you be here when I wake up?”

“No. I have to go back to the White House. But I’ll be upstairs when you come home in a few hours. They just want to observe you for a few more hours.”

“Yeah.” Abbey yawned. “I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

Abbey closed her eyes, but quickly reopened them. She noticed Jed at the door and called over to him. “Come back here. I want to tell you something.”

Jed walked back to the bed. “Yeah?”

“Jed, remember the conversation we had about the Service and them being our ‘big brothers’?”

“Yes. And I remember how you thought they were smothering you.”

Abbey smiled slightly. “Well, I’ve changed my mind. They’re good to have around.”

“Yes, they are.” Jed leaned down to kiss her one more time. “Now, get some rest and I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Is that a presidential order?” Abbey laughed. 

“Yes, it is. Bye. “

“Bye yourself. I’ll see you in a little bit and then maybe we can finish our romantic weekend.”

Jed looked down at the cast on Abbey’s lower leg and shook his head. “I don’t think so, hon. I value my body.”

Abbey grabbed the pillow from behind her head and threw it at Jed, who ducked as it flew by him, hitting Ron Butterfield directly in the chest who had just walked in the room.

“Oh, Ron, I’m so sorry.” Both Abbey and Jed broke out into hysterical laughter as Ron bent down and picked up the pillow. The expression on his face might have changed just a little but if so, it quickly was replaced by his normal blank look. 

“Yes, Ma’am. Sir, your motorcade is ready.”

“Thanks, Ron.” Jed continued to laugh heartily. “Hon, I have to go.” He walked back over for one last kiss. “Behave. Big Brother is watching.”

Abbey laughed. “Some days it’s good for Big Brother to be around. I’ll never complain again.”

THE END


End file.
